


In the arms of the woman I love

by LionessOnTheThrone (Purrfect)



Series: Season 8 Fics [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beautiful Golden Fools, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Episode: s08e05 The Bells, F/M, Love, POV Jaime Lannister, Season 8, e8e5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect/pseuds/LionessOnTheThrone
Summary: Jaime's POV in episode 5 of season 8, from the moment he is captured by Daenerys men to the moment he holds his sister close as the debris falls around them in their final moments.





	In the arms of the woman I love

**Author's Note:**

> Since so many people liked my story of Cersei's POV of their final moments, I thought I'd do a longer one with Jaime's POV, hope you all enjoy! Also, if you missed it because of the Jaime/Brienne tag, please check out my previous fic in this series, which deals with Jaime and Brienne's relationship and his conclusion that he can only love Cersei.[](https://statcounter.com/)

When he is captured, Jaime hopes for a brief moment that it is his sister's troops capturing him. If they take him to the Red Keep, surely they will inform Cersei right away and he will get to explain how dire things are. 

His hope, however, is dashed the moment he gets a closer look at the soldiers. These are Daenerys men. Unsullied. 

He is chained up and escorted back to a camp where he is put in a tent under close guard. 

Hours pass and Jaime is thankful he had taken a piss shortly before being captured. His stomach, however, growls in hunger. He'd been in such a rush, that he'd only been stopping for meals sporadically, and he hadn't eaten since lunchtime. It was now well past suppertime. He sits in the tent, bored and depressed knowing that he'd failed Cersei yet again.

He hears footsteps and someone entering the tent. 

"How did they find you?" Jaime hears his brother ask.

Jaime simply raises his golden hand. 

Tyrion asks if he'd considered taking it off. 

"Cersei once called me the stupidest Lannister," he replies. And he is sure she must be right, because why else would he have left the golden hand on while walking right past Daenerys troops?

"And you're going back to her, to die with her," his brother states.

"You've underestimated her before," he replies. It's true too. He knows his brother never would have expected for Cersei's men to take out one of the dragons. Nor to manage to capture Missandei. Cersei might live. She might win this war. He had to hope so anyway. There was no hope now of her surrendering or making an escape. Not now that he had been captured.

"She's going to die. Unless you can convince her to change her course of action," Tyrion states.

Jaime looks at his brother, dumbfound, "Difficult to do from here."

Tyrion shows him a key.

Jaime lets out a sigh of relief, but his doubts have had too much time to fester during the hours he had been imprisoned, "When have I ever been able to convince Cersei of anything?" he asks.

"Try. If not for yourself, if not for her, then for every one of the millions of people in that city, innocent, or otherwise," Tyrion replies.

"To be honest, I never really cared much for them. Innocent or otherwise," he replies. It isn't entirely true, he would after all rather the population of Kings Landing not die...however, it isn't enough of a reason to convince him to go. Cersei, for one, does not care about the population of Kings Landing, not at all, and he knows their suffering and deaths will not sway her opinion in the least.

"You do care for one innocent. I know you do. And so does Cersei. She has a reason now." Tyrion replies

Jaime is still not convinced, and replies, "The child is the reason she'll never give an inch. All the worst things she's ever done, she's done for her children. It's not impossible that she'll win."

"She won't" Tyrion replies

"Her enemies forces have been depleted. as she said they would be. Two of the three dragons are dead." Jaime nods, more to himself. He's truly convinced now that Cersei will win. He continues, "She's evened the odds."

"The city will fall tomorrow," Tyrion informs him.

"She has the Lannister army. She has the Golden Comp..."

Tyrion interrupts him, insisting, "I defended the city the last time it was attacked. I know it better than anyone. It will fall tomorrow."

"Then I suppose I'll die tomorrow, if not before."

"Why?" Tyrion asks as he looks at him, obviously upset to hear it, but it is the truth, Jaime reasons. 

Jaime doesn't reply. Doesn't see any reason to. He remembered his brother showing him the key. But Tyrion couldn't possibly be thinking...

Tyrion walks closer to him and sits down. 

"Escape," he tells his brother. 

Jaime looks at him curiously.

"The two of you together," Tyrion clarifies before continuing, "Remember where we met, where they keep the dragon skulls, beneath the red keep?'

Jaime nods. He remembers.

Tyrion tells him to take Cersei down there and explains how to get away. He explains that there will be a boat on the beach just outside their escape path. Then, his brother tells him to sail away to Pentos. 

Jaime is incredulous at this, "Sail right past the Iron Fleet and into a new life? Sounds a lot less likely then Cersei winning this war," And it's true. If Euron Greyjoy's men or Euron himself spotted them, they would capture them. Euron's claim to power rested solely on Cersei and he would not let her go. Not without a fight. 

"There won't be an iron fleet for much longer. Do it. If you don't you'll never see Cersei again," Tyrion pleaded.

Jaime wasn't entirely convinced but decided he would try. The other option, never seeing the woman he loved again, was far worse, so what did he have to lose?

His brother makes him swear to him and Jaime gives his word. He will do his best to save Cersei. He only hoped it would work.

Then, Tyrion is unhandcuffing him as he tells him, "If it works, give the order to ring all the bells in Kings Landing and open the gates. That will be our signal that the city has surrendered."

"I'll try," he tells his brother.

"I never thought I'd get to repay the favor. Remember, ring the bells and open the gates," Tyrion reminds him.

"Your Queen will execute you for this," Jaime informs him

"If Daenerys can make it to the throne without wading through a river of blood, maybe she'll show mercy to the person who made that possible," Tyrion replies before continuing, "Tens of thousands of innocent lives...one not particularly innocent dwarf. It seems like a fair trade."

The two look at each other, both having so much to say and not sure how to say it. 

"If it weren't for you, I never would've survived my childhood," Tyrion states finally.

"You would have," he tells his brother.

Tyrion shakes his head in disagreement before continuing, "You were the only one who didn't treat me like a monster. You were all I had,"

With that, the two hug and tears are even shed. Jaime is certain that even if he succeeds in getting Cersei and himself to safety, this will likely be the last time he ever sees his brother. For even if Daenerys forgives this treason, Jaime will be in Essos and it will never be safe for Tyrion to find him. He hopes Daenerys will understand Tyrion's reasoning and perhaps even be grateful. He hopes that by freeing him to go save their sister, that Tyrion isn't, in turn, dooming himself to death. 

As he makes his way out of the camp and into the city, he keeps the golden hand covered, until he is in the heart of the city, with none of Daenerys men near. Then he uncovers it....why he isn't sure. Perhaps a part of him hopes Cersei's men will capture him and bring him right to her. It would certainly save him the trouble of having to find his way to wherever she was holed up at in the Red Keep.

He walks in between a bunch of golden company soldiers. Slipping past barely noticed. Of course, he isn't the only one. The streets are filled with people hurrying past the soldiers. Many people are hurrying back to their homes or trying to find loved ones it seems. Most, however, are making their way to the Red Keep, it seems. Back in Winterfell Jaime had heard that Cersei had the gates open. A strategy of hers to ensure if Daenerys wanted to attack the keep, she would have to slaughter thousands of innocents in the process.

He debated whether he should go to the main entrance or the secret entrance.

He decided to make his way to the entrance that everyone else was going to as it was a much shorter distance.

He arrives just in time to watch as the gates close. His heart sinks. 

He waves his golden hand and yells "soldier!", but the crowd is so loud and there are so many, that the soldiers do not even notice him.

When he realizes he won't likely get anywhere doing this, and that he is just wasting valuable time, he makes his way through the crowd, shoving past people. The secret entrance is where he will head to after all. 

He has plenty of time to think as he makes his way to the secret entrance, He hopes if he and Cersei manage to make it to Essos that they can start anew. 

He knows they will have to talk if they do manage to make it to Essos, and it won't be easy. 

She had sent Bronn to kill him or so Bronn had claimed, and he believed it. He would have to find out where exactly her feelings lay. She couldn't possibly want him dead, could she? He hoped she would be regretful. Would beg for forgiveness even. Little chance of that though, she'd never begged for anything before in all her life.

He hopes that she still loves him both as a sister and as a lover. He knows he still loves her as both. He loves her far too much. He cannot wait to see her face again. He cannot wait to just hold her in his arms again. To kiss her worries away. 

He worries too...about Brienne. No, not about Brienne, he is sure she will be fine. She is strong and though she cried when he left her, he knows she will move on. He worries how Cersei will react when she finds out about Brienne. And if they make it to Essos find out she must. For the guilt, he felt when he went behind Cersei's back to help the Stark girls, all those years ago, though it was the right thing to do, was hard enough to deal with. This though, knowing he had laid with another woman for weeks and tried to love her, tried to move on from Cersei? Cersei deserved to know. Deserved the chance to rage at him for what a fool he'd been to think he could ever stop loving her. He was sure, that in time she would forgive him. Alone together in Essos and pregnant, it wasn't as if she would have much choice, and he would have all the time in the world to show her how sorry he was. Besides that, she had likely fucked Euron Greyjoy and planned to likely tell him he was the father of their child so she would hardly have a right to hate him for it.

He also hopes once he makes his escape with Cersei that perhaps she will finally see she had been wrong all these years about Tyrion. He hopes she will be appreciative of what Tyrion did for her. For them. That she will finally see that Tyrion was their family and in helping them had risked his own neck. It's with great sadness that he realizes that if she does, in fact, realize this, Tyrion will never know. For they will be in Essos and it would be far too risky for him to ever find them. His siblings will never get to share a warm hug, or a friendly chat together. That almost hurts his heart as much as the worry that he may not make it to Cersei in time.

Finally, he makes it onto the beach. He glances into the distance, to see if he spots the dinghy, but the remainder of the path is blocked off by boulders. 

He hears rocks fall behind him, and then he makes his way past the boulders. Jaime had never felt as huge a sense of relief as he had when he spotted the dinghy on the shore. Thank the gods that Tyrion had come through for him. Without it, he didn't know what they would do. It was certainly too far to swim. Now all he had to do was get into the Red Keep and find Cersei and get her on it.

His relief, however, was short-lived. As then he heard the all too annoying sound of Euron Greyjoy. 

"The Kingslayer," Euron greeted him before spitting. So classy. At least there was no way Cersei would have been impressed with this man. Well, if he was swimming to shore here, he must be here for the same thing he was. To help get Cersei out. Much as Jaime hated having to accept Euron Greyjoy's help, there was no time to argue. Not when mere moments ago rocks had fallen just behind him. Meaning things were unstable. From what Jaime could hear, it seemed the city was still under attack. Though he had also heard the bells ring some time ago, so he was not quite sure what was going on. The bells. He wondered, had actually Cersei surrendered? Or had the soldiers simply taken matters into their own hands and chosen to ring the bells?

"We need to get the Queen out of King's Landing," he stated to Euron as he continued on his way.

"Listen," Euron replied.

Against his better judgment, Jaime stopped and turned to look at him.

"That's the sound of a city dying," Euron stated, with a psychotic smile on his face.

Jaime turned away, disinterested. 

"It's Over," Euron continued.

"Well, maybe for you," replied Jaime, more annoyed by the distraction than anything.

No sooner did Jaime finish his sentence, that he heard the sound of a sword being drawn.

"If you kill another king before you die, they'll sing about you forever," Euron stated.

"You're no king," replied Jaime angerly. 

"Oh, but I am. And I fucked the Queen," replied Euron, moving closer to him.

Jaime didn't react to his suspicions being confirmed. It hurt sure, but there were more important things at stake now.

"If I win, I'll bring your head to Cersei so she can kiss you one last time," Euron stated, continuing his approach,

Euron was now mere feet from him and so Jaime took a swing at him. They fought for a few moments. Before Jaime heard and saw more debris falling. He knew he had to get to Cersei fast. He tried to run to the entrance, in hopes either Euron would give up, or that he could trick him. As he predicted, Euron followed him. Jaime turned and struck him and the two fought some more.

Euron managed to strike him wounding him, and they both managed to knock the other's sword out of their hand. Then, they take to fighting with their fists. In spite of Jaime's best efforts, Euron managed to get his sword back and stab Jaime in the side. He then manages to get several punches in before Jaime kicks him, sending him spiraling backward,

Jaime lays on the ground in pain, nearly ready to give up.

"You fought well. For a cripple," Euron tells him. 

Jaime spots his sword mere feet away, and before he can think more, decides to crawl to it. He will get to it and end this jerk once and for all or die trying. 

This does not go unnoticed by Euron and as Jaime feels Euron's sword go into his side, all he can think is that Cersei was right. He really is the stupidest Lannister. No sooner then he has that thought, that he is renewed. Whether it's just the thought of his hateful Cersei or the pure adrenaline from the fight, isn't certain, but Jaime quickly gains the upper hand. He grabs his sword and plunges it deep into Euron, striking him right in the stomach. 

Euron collapses and puts his hands over his wound as if that will be of any help, "Another King for you," he says, looking at him with a crazed look,

Jaime takes a brief glance up. 

To his dismay, the destruction is even worse then he had thought. He knows he better get to Cersei fast. He walks away, leaving Euron Greyjoy to die a slow agonizing death.

"But I got you! "I got you!" Euron yells after him.

Jaime ignores it. Euron will die from his wounds, and he cannot waste any more time on him. His only priority now is getting to Cersei and getting her to safety. 

As he walks to Cersei, he knows he is bleeding quite a bit and in tremendous pain. He believes it is a flesh wound, though he cannot be certain without taking off his shirt to get a better look. He continues walking though. The wound will have to wait. For if he doesn't find Cersei soon, it will all be for naught anyway. He just hoped to the gods she wasn't in one of the parts that had already collapsed. At the mere thought, he felt sick to his stomach. Surely she wouldn't be, though. Qyburn or her guards would have advised her to wait it out in Maegor's Holdfast.

Finally, he made it to the map room. It was there that he spotted her. Her back was to him. He stood against the pillar in shock. Before he could utter her name she turned and saw him. They stood there looking at each other. She let out a sob and he went to her. He took her in her arms and they held each other for a moment. 

More debris fell around them, but in her arms, he felt content. Even knowing she had sent an assassin to kill him, he felt loved. She was crying, and she almost never cried. Only around him. She was scared, terrified actually. He'd never seen her so afraid before. 

He vowed to himself that If they made it out, If they made it to Essos, he would never leave her side again. He wished he could turn back time. Wished he never would have ridden North. Would it have even made a difference though? Even if he'd stayed here, before now when the Red Keep was collapsing around her, what hope would he have had to convince her?

Finally, he pulled away and looked into her eyes. He was going to kiss her, kiss her tears away, but then she spoke and the moment was gone.

"You're hurt," she stated.

"It doesn't matter," he replied.

She pulled her hands away from his sides and looked at the blood. He could see the fear in her eyes as she said, "You're bleeding."

He wiped her tears away as she struggled for words. He'd never seen her so worried before. It was in that moment that he wondered how he ever could have doubted her love for him.

Before she could get any words out, more debris fell around them and Jaime knew they had to move fast now. Without a word he led her away, and for the first time in their lives, she followed, without any protest. She trusted him to get her to safety and he hoped he would not let her down.

He led her to the room with all the dragon skulls. It wouldn't be long now before they were out. Before they were on their way to Essos. 

Then, he spots it. Their exit. Completely blocked off by rubble. Letting go of her hand he walks to it, and she follows a few steps behind. 

He walks towards it, knowing it's probably hopeless, but looking for any way to remove the rubble. Any way that they can still make it through. Even the pain from his stab wounds is forgotten as he tries desperately to find a way out. He gets as close as he can, even climbing it. It's just as bad as he thought. There is no way they would be able to make their escape now.

"I want our baby to live," Cersei tells him.

He looks at her and she repeats it. 

She turns away and repeats it again, getting visibly more upset. 

Jaime walks towards her and she says "Don't let me die, Jaime. Please don't let me die."

"It's alright," he tells her as he takes her in his arms.

"I don't want to die," she says again.

He holds her close as the rubble falls around them. He knows all he can do now is make her final moments more peaceful. 

"Just look...look at me. Look at me," he tells her.

She refuses and continues sobbing, "Not like this. Not like this,"

It takes much convincing, but finally, he manages to get her to look him in the eyes.

"Nothing else matters. Only us," he tells her as he wipes her tears. 

They look at each other and for a moment even amongst all the destruction around them, he thinks, hopes even that she will kiss him. He doesn't wish to make any move as he doesn't wish to startle her. Instead, she rests her head on his shoulders. He holds her close as they wait for the inevitable.

Even though he now knows death is imminent, he is glad he is with her. There could never be any happiness for him without her. He knows that he would rather die with her than live with anyone else. As he holds her close while the debris starts falling on top of them, he is at peace with the fact that he will die in the arms of the woman he loves.


End file.
